


Below Us

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan listened to Danny drift off to sleep, his breathing steady, and Aiden’s voice was back again, louder inside Ethan’s head.  <i>He isn’t an alpha.  He isn’t even a werewolf.  It won’t last.  Alphas don’t roll over on their bellies for humans.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Below Us

Ethan knew he was in too deep, but he would give anything in the world to keep things exactly the way they were.

“ _Oh my god…Danny…I can’t—Danny, oh my god…_ ” It was just a litany of curse words, a steady stream of worshipful babble coming out of Ethan’s mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut and let Danny fuck the words right out of him. “Danny…this is…”

_This is…what exactly_? Ethan could practically hear Aiden’s voice over his shoulder, across the room, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he watched Ethan get mounted like a bitch in heat by a human boy. _This is_ degrading, _Ethan? This is below you, below us? We’re alphas. We take, we fuck. He don’t get taken, we don’t get fucked_. Ethan wondered briefly if it was Aiden’s voice or his own running through his head, but then Danny gripped his leg up higher and nailed his prostate _perfectly_ , and he heard nothing at all.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Danny asked with a laugh, pressing a bruising kiss right beneath Ethan’s ear.

“Yeah, I-I’m good,” Ethan panted, all puppy and no wolf. “Just…god, Danny, you’re so good at this.” Ethan’s face burned but really, he felt no shame. He was no virgin when he met Danny but it was never like this—he never stripped himself bare in front of someone before, opened himself up, offered himself like a piece of meat on a platter. He decided right away, right after that first bruising kiss that Danny was an alpha—not in the werewolf sense, but in every other meaning of the word. 

Lydia Martin was an alpha, too, and Aiden wanted to court her and bite her right up until he found out she was immune. He dropped her so fast she barely even saw what hit her. He wanted Ethan to do the same with Danny, even though Danny could be changed. One bite and Danny would be Ethan’s forever, his beta, his mate, until Deucalion found someone for Danny to kill, someone that would make him an alpha, an alpha in every possible way.

But when Ethan was in bed with Danny, he didn't think about giving the bite—he only thought of _being bitten_ , being fucked, being held and moved and manhandled by big hands and strong arms. If he really wanted to, he could have Danny on the ground, neck snapped in two seconds, but what was that compared to being pinned to the mattress, being kissed so hard and so deep it felt like Danny was trying to crawl into his skin and devour him whole?

Danny laughed against Ethan’s neck. “We all have our talents, I guess.” He moved Ethan onto his side, pulling his leg back even more, sliding in deeper, sweeter, _perfect_ , and Ethan let out a yelp like a wounded animal, reaching an arm back to clutch Danny’s hair. He almost dissolved right into the sheets when Danny wrapped his arm around Ethan’s waist and huffed, “Good boy,” into Ethan’s hair. 

It broke something in Ethan, that gentle, hot praise that he never got from anyone else, not from his brother or Deucalion, and it turned his spine into liquid. He curved his body, pressing his face into the pillow, whining “ _Fuck me, fuck me…harder, Danny, please, fuck me_ ,” not caring at all, melting into submission and loving every delicious second of it, feeling Danny’s cock buried in him and moving inside him. Ethan arched his back, eager for more, eager for anything Danny wanted to give him.

Danny groaned, sucking another kiss below the first, oblivious to the fact that his purple love bite already faded away. “You’re like the fucking Energizer bunny. You never get enough.” His voice was tender and awed, laced in genuine affection. Danny easygoing with his affection, always touching Ethan during lunch and in the hallways, holding his hand, pressing a palm to the small of his back. To Danny, it was just a sweet gesture, but to Ethan, it was showing everyone, especially the other werewolves, that Ethan was a claimed wolf.

Ethan laughed breathlessly into the pillow. “That’s all you…you’re the one that does this to me.” He arched his ass up, begging for a pounding. “You make me such a fucking _slut_ for you.”

If the praise was what got Ethan going, it was the dirty talk, the whispered vulgarities, that sent Danny into a frenzy. He _growled_ , actually growled like an alpha to a cheeky mate, and pushed Ethan onto his belly, knocking him right over with a deep thrust. “I can’t believe the mouth on you sometimes,” he groaned, and Ethan knew he was close, so he just closed his eyes and spread his legs wider, making himself as open and exposed as possible, opening himself for Danny’s cock like his body was made for it.

He gasped into the pillow as Danny pressed a palm between his shoulders and held him against the mattress. The pillow was wet, wet with tears and saliva, his whole body was wet and slick and open for Danny.

Only seconds before Ethan was about to come, sensitive and sweet from Danny’s cock inside him, Danny pushed himself up on his knees and held a palm on each side of Ethan’s ass, opening him even wider, thrusting hard. Ethan felt almost _too_ full, too full of this amazing boy, and he whined, “Danny, I can’t…I can’t,” distressed, sobbing dryly into the pillow.

“Yes, gorgeous, you can, just a little more,” Danny panted, reverent, patient, perfect, and he leaned down and growled, “Open up all the way for me,” before biting Ethan on the back of the neck, a hard but loving bite right at the nape, a fucking _alpha_ bite, and Ethan clenched around Danny and came hard, his entire body shaking. Danny followed soon after, thrusting hard and coming deep inside Ethan with a low cry.

Ethan collapsed onto the bed, sobbing, shaking, and feeling more human than he had in a long, long time. But Danny grabbed his hips and hauled him back up, saying, breathless, “Oh no, I’m not done with you yet,” and then Ethan felt Danny’s tongue, and Ethan felt like he was going to die with the grimy pleasure-pain of it. He didn't know what he wanted, gasping, “ _Too much…Danny, oh god…more, please_.” Nobody had ever done that to him before but it was something he always thought was a werewolf thing, a scenting routine, something intimate that alphas used to mark their mate.

Even as Ethan pushed his ass back, eager for more of Danny’s scent on him, in him, he heard Aiden’s voice again. _Look at the little alpha boy, getting his ass eaten by a human. Getting_ marked _by a human. It’s like you don’t even know your place, Ethan._

Ethan knew what his place was, his biological place in the hierarchy of men and beasts. Like Deucalion told them again and again, they were the apex predators, the strongest of the strong. Ethan’s body was made for claiming and biting and mounting.

Danny pulled his mouth away, giving Ethan a light slap on the ass. “What do you say?” They always did this during sex, joked around, had fun with each other— _what do you say, please and thank you, mind your manners_ —but Ethan didn't want it to be a joke anymore.

Ethan smiled into the pillow. “Thank you, sir.”

“At ease, soldier,” Danny laughed and came up to join him, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s waist and manhandling him so they were curled together, still naked and damp with sweat and come. Danny curled his fingers around Ethan’s. “It’s nap time. You fucked the consciousness right out of me.”

“All your fault,” Ethan grumbled again, settling further into Danny’s embrace with a smile. “You fuck me so good.”

Ethan listened to Danny drift off to sleep, his breathing steady, and Aiden’s voice was back again, louder inside Ethan’s head.

_He isn't an alpha. He isn't even a werewolf. It won’t last, bro. Alphas don’t roll over on their bellies for humans_. Disgusted, disappointed.

But Ethan just closed his eyes and squeezed Danny’s hand tight, kissing his knuckles and whispering, “This is my place, and this is my alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up from REM sleep last night, turned on my lamp, and said to my cat, "I have a fic. I'm writing it right now." This is the result. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Shortly after I posted this fic, the wonderful Tumblr user [holtbyism](http://holtbyism.tumblr.com/) made this awesome [edit](http://holtbyism.tumblr.com/post/55721411349/but-what-if-it-could-insp-by-freshbrains-on) inspired by my fic. Thanks a million! <3


End file.
